


Made to be Broken

by Medie



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about rules, everybody knows they're made to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made to be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> for the [NCIS Kink Meme](http://sarkywoman.livejournal.com/164073.html?thread=1927913#t1927913) prompt: Gibbs/girl!DiNozzo, "Wanna take me for a ride, boss?"

"Wanna take me for a ride, Boss?"

That's not what she said, of course, Gibbs knows that. Whatever she actually said, he's sure it wasn't _that_. Not with Toni staring at him straight-faced, not even a hint of a smirk, her blue eyes watching him expectantly. If she'd made that kind of a comment, he knows what he can expect. Confident smirk, head tilted just so, eyes watching his for that flicker of reaction he refuses to show. There's none of that, just Toni looking at him with curious eyes. She's waiting on an answer and he has no idea what she just said.

Fuck.

With a grunt, he half shrugs and downs a mouthful of coffee. Toni takes this as some kind of agreement and bounces up out of her chair. It works for him. All else fails, moving's better than sitting there staring like an idiot.

He watches DiNozzo getting ready. She chats with McGee, holsters her gun (checks it first) and reaches for her coat while throwing comments back and forth with Ziva. She's having a ball. Eyes bright with laughter, movements confident and practiced. She's done this a thousand times before, will do it another thousand times if God and Gibbs let her.

The entire process is something he pays just a little too much attention to and that is a major violation. Gibbs has rules that cover just about anything. He doesn't think too much about how those rules got started. Can't, not when his throat tightens and the world starts going gray and -- he closes his eyes and shakes off the thought. Better to pretend those rules, like gravity, just are. A force of nature no one pays attention to until a piano falls on your head.

When he looks again, Toni's leaning over McGee's desk, tugging on his tie and smirking. He misses why, but it doesn't matter. He grabs for his coffee and swallows a mouthful. The cup's rim comes in handy, obscuring the very tempting image of Toni's ass curved tight against those perfectly tailored pants of hers.

Yeah, he's got rules and Rule 12 definitely covers this one. Hell, Rule 12 _exists_ because of this one. Don't date a coworker. Don't date a team member. Don't date one of your own. Sure as fuck don't imagine her spread out on your bed, naked and sweat-slick, your name on her lips as she comes, going so tight around your cock all you can see is stars.

Okay, so he's not breaking 12 – not yet – but he is sure as hell bending it some.

Gibbs gets up before he _can't_ and heads for the elevator. He doesn't doubt Toni'll be hot on his heels. She always is, her unending chatter transferring from McGee to him without so missing a beat. He has no idea what she's talking about, half the time he misses most of it, but Toni doesn't expect anyone to listen. He's learned that one by now. Toni's got a thing about silence and he doesn't ask why. He knows better than to poke someone else's demons.

This time, he catches something about her car, a mechanic, and something about Andy Kaufman and then -- "You okay, Boss?"

She nudges him, careful not to jostle the coffee. DiNozzo pays attention when she wants to. Especially when it comes to his coffee.

He shoots a look at her. Almost a scowl. He is _not_ all right. All right does not involve fantasies of fucking your best agent (hell, the closest thing he's got to a best friend) every single place you look. All right doesn't involve byzantine plots to hide the fact she's managed to worm her way into your life.

And god, she has. He's not sure when, or how, but Toni's managed to wedge herself into a place he hasn't let anyone even get near. Not in years. Not since Shannon left it empty and cold.

"Fine," he grunts out, definitely glaring now.

If she's intimidated by it, DiNozzo doesn't let on. She just leans back against the elevator wall, crossing her feet at the ankles, and smiles at him. "Sure, Boss," she agrees, completely unconvinced. "They ruin your coffee or something?"

It's a casual question, but Gibbs can hear the genuine concern behind it. She's worried about him. Has picked up on enough to know something's going on. Fuck.

He's better at this. Has been since the first time he woke up, hard, with the memory of a dream!Toni riding him. A special moment for all concerned. Took him a week to even look her in eye after that. Almost transferred her off the team twice. Three kidnappings, a robbery, and a murder later and he'd gotten it under control. Pretended it was just one of 'those things' that happen. Cause it does. Sooner or later everyone has one of 'those' dreams, even Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Problem was, when it came to Toni, those dreams never stopped. Keeping it under wraps turned into a real pain in the ass. Even more so when it went from dreams to waking in the morning and being surprised when he reached for her and she wasn't there.

He still remembers that first time. The moment he'd reached across the bed, hand reaching for her, ended sharply by the charge of fear and then shame, sick and twisting, when he'd realized the woman he was reaching for was Toni and not Shannon.

Gibbs takes another mouthful of coffee, hoping to head a resurgence of that guilt off at the pass. That's the worst of it. All the years between then and now. It still feels soon. At least, it should. That's always been the problem before. If he's honest with himself it hasn't for a while and, maybe, that's the problem.

Every other woman, every other morning, when he's reached and felt that -- it's fallen apart. The guilt's been too much. The certainty that it's too soon. That Shannon... that he can't do it again. Can't let himself go there. Can't risk waking up every morning, empty, hollow, and as dead inside as she'd been --

Yeah, that's the problem. Antonia DiNozzo's never been interested in asking permission. Better to apologize after the fact. She bulldozed her way into every corner of his life that looked interesting and she's not going anywhere anytime soon. To hell with what he wants, or is afraid of, that's the way it's going to be, you got a problem with it, Boss?

He doesn't. He _really_ doesn't.

"Seriously, Boss, bad sushi or something? You're seriously out of it this morning. Back there, you looked at me like I was acting out The Exorcist, complete with actual pea soup prop." She casts a scolding look at him. "As if I'd ruin a suit this good." Plucking his coffee out of his hand, Toni lifts the lid and peers inside. "Coffee looks clean." She peers at him over the rim, through her lashes, and _fuck_ he hates it when she does that. He tightens up, tensing, watching the way she watches him.

He shifts position, hoping like hell his coat's closed enough she won't notice. "You try tasting it, DiNozzo and so help me -- "

She beams. "Wouldn't dream of it, Boss." She gives him back the coffee, one hand over his as she presses the lid on. Her fingers curl around his just a little and it's a short hop to imagine them curling around something else.

The lid slips free and she mutters an oath, trying again. He watches her, tongue slipping out between her lips, and it's impossible not to imagine kissing her. Easy jump from there to picturing her pressed up against the wall, coffee splattering the floor and their pants as he slides inside her, lips on her throat, whispering promises while she rides him until they both come.

He swallows hard. "DiNozzo -- "

Toni pulls her hands back, her smile sheepish, and she's not trying to be sexy, but he's hard anyway. Always is when they hit these moments. She's unguarded, unaware of the effect she's having on him, and thank _god_ for that. Toni ever figures out just how much power she has when it comes to Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he is so very fucked.

Funny part is, he actually kind of likes the idea.

That's the thing about Toni. She's not just an invitation to lose himself, she's an invitation to go to hell in a handbasket and enjoy the trip. When she looks at him, laughing, crying, mad as hell, whatever, all he can see is a promise. Lazy mornings after long nights, fighting, fucking, making love, laughing, all that and a thousand other things he's pretended not to want for a hell of a long time.

He looks at her in a suit and heels and sees her in nothing but one of his shirts, all long legs and spiky hair, sitting at the kitchen table fighting for her turn with the sports page.

He looks at her, sees that, and knows he'd give just about anything to have it.

It's a problem that it's not a problem for him.

Fingertips touch his chin, guiding his gaze to hers and Gibbs watches, dumbfounded, as Toni hits the stop button on the elevator and then steps into him. She doesn't stop until he's pressed against the wall, her hands on either side of him, a little smile curling her lips.

"You know, Boss, I could just wait for you to figure it out, but hell, I've been doing that for a while now." She takes the coffee cup out of his hand, putting it down on the floor, and then he's against the elevator wall. "I was serious up there, Boss."

She looks at him. Giving him a minute to make the connection. When he does, Gibbs thumps his head back. "Fuck, DiNozzo, I thought -- "

Toni laughs, nods, and pushes closer. Her leg slides against him, making him hiss when she comes into full contact with him. "I know. You always do. Rule 12 is a real pain in the ass, Boss. You know that, right?"

"Good rule that rule," he says. It's kept him from doing something just like this for a damn long time now. He really hates Rule 12.

"It does have it's uses," Toni demurs. "Let's be honest, Boss, we passed most of them a long time ago." She bites her lip and steps back. "But if you're set on following it, no harm, no foul, right? I just -- " she smiles and it's shaky. For a second, he can see what this is costing her. Already knew what she was risking, but seeing the evidence of it in the way her smile wavers turns something over in his chest.

"Fucking hell, DiNozzo," he says, reaching for her and pulling her back in tight. She's not ready for it, their legs tangling, as they stumble against the elevator wall together. Probably kick over his coffee in the process, but he doesn't give a shit and, the way her hands grab for him, neither does she.

Kissing her is as natural as breathing, and it takes him reminding himself where they are, almost _saying it_ to keep from fumbling his way through her clothes. He wants her body bare beneath her hands and he wants her there _now_.

She whimpers, or maybe he groans, either way one of them makes a noise. It's the excuse he needs for coming up for air. "I forget where we were going," he admits on a laugh, pressing his forehead against hers. "Hell, don't think I'd decided on any place. Just needed to get out of there. You're damned distracting, DiNozzo."

Toni snickers, hands gentle on his cheeks. "I know," she says, laughing. "Home, I guess. I hadn't really thought this that far through. Sure as hell can't go back upstairs looking like this." She pulls back and there's that look. The cocky smirk that puts all sorts of ideas in his head. "Folks might talk."

They've been talking for years. Neither one of them has paid attention for years.

Gibbs looks at her, does some thinking, and nods. "Good point." He steps back. If he doesn't put some space between his hands and her body, it's not going to matter what folks say. They're going to get one hell of a show that should do all the talking for them.

She tries putting her clothing to rights. When she's done, she's still rumpled, her lipstick smeared and colour high in her cheeks. Fuck, she looks _amazing_. She gives herself a look of chagrin. "We should take my car. I think I've got a spare suit in the trunk."

"Still don't know where we're going, DiNozzo," he says, watching the floors count down.

"Your place sounds good," she says, taking up position beside him.

He knows why. It's as close to neutral ground as they're ever going to get. Jeanne's been to Toni's. Shannon's never been to his house. Neither of them wants ghosts right now. Literal or figurative.

"Sounds good." It almost sounds like they're discussing a case. He lets himself look at her, watching the way she bites her lip and fusses with the cuff of her sleeve. At this moment, they could be in Vance's office. He wouldn't give a damn. "Just as long as you end up naked."

She looks sideways at him, the DiNozzo smirk blooming in full glory. "I think that can be arranged, Boss."

"And don't call me that."

Toni pouts. "Aw, but that was going to be half the fun."

He gives her a smirk of his own. "If that's half the fun, DiNozzo, you've been doing it wrong."

She dimples, laughing. "Well, far be it for me to question the master." Spreading her hands, Toni bows at him and fuck, he wants her so bad he can already taste her on his tongue.

"I am going to make you scream," he promises, quiet and heated, already imagining that expensive suit of hers a crumpled heap on his bedroom floor. He's going to start with his mouth. He can't think of anything better than licking her until she's hoarse, legs shaking from the orgasms, body wrung out and exhausted.

Well, he can, but a man has to start somewhere. After that, he plans on spending a hell of a long time exploring every single fucking inch of her and he plans on taking his time at it.

Her gaze snaps to his and she looks at him, wide-eyed as she licks her lips. Her gaze is as hot as he feels. "God, I hope so," she says, just as quietly, reaching out to hit the button again.

He beats her to it. "Count on it."


End file.
